l'inconnu qui l'envoya au septième ciel
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: le titre est assez parlant, nan? avertissement: lemon. fin en ligne! Qui aime Neji alors?
1. prologue

Disclame : les perso ne sont pas à moi (hélas, j'ai fais une demande pour avoir Gaara, c'est rester sans réponse, je comprends pas.)

Couple : j'vais pas le dire, ça ferait foirer toute mon intrigue.

Rating : M pour le début et la fin pis p't'être le milieu, chais pas encore.

Cette histoire contient des faits qui pourraient heurté la sensibilité des plus jeune lecteur, c'est pourquoi je demanderait à tout les mineur de ne pas me lire. (comme si vous alliez suivre).

**

* * *

**

**+18 ; Interdit au moins de 18 ans ; pour adulte ; Majeur : entrez, mineur : sortez.**

**

* * *

**

NOTE MEGA IMPORTANTE : je n'aime pas Sakura. J'ai tendance à la comparer à un malabar géant et beuglant. En plus elle est aussi collant qu'eux. Mais je lui écris cette fic parce que… Voyons voir… Hum elle correspond au profil. Ouais un peu comme Ino et les barbies (se qu'on pas lus , peuvent pas comprendre). Donc tout ça pour dire que je connais rien d'elle hormis qu'elle n'est pas née dans une famille ninja et qu'elle l'est devenu pour Sasuke (qui m'énerve tout autant qu'elle mais là n'est pas la question).

Bon, place à l'histoire maintenant…..

Prologue :

Sakura regardait la foule au pied de la tour de l'Hokage, aller et venir, insouciante. Elle souhaitait tellement faire partie de ses gens, qui n'on pas conscience de la guerre entre le Son et Konoha, de la fragilité du lien avec Suna, de la menace de l'Akatsuki qui se faisait de jour en jour plus forte, de Sasuke.

Sasuke. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un traître. L'histoire s'arrêtait là. Il à trahis. Point à la ligne.

Mais il y avait plus, il était partit, oui, mais en quête de puissance, pour accomplir sa vengeance. Sasuke n'était qu'un pantin, un pantin entre les mains de son frère, entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Mais il se contrôlait.

Sakura gardait l'espoir de le voir revenir un jour car, il n'avait pas tué Naruto. Il aurait put mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Ces deux là se déteste. Naruto aurait put mourir, il n'a eu à subir que la rééducation.

Rééducation pour tenir sa promesse qu'il lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle l'avait vus.

Et il était parti lui aussi, comme Sasuke. Pour devenir plus fort, comme Sasuke.

Trois ans.

Trois ans sans nouvel.

Sakura soupira.

La foule en bas se dispersais, il commençait à faire nuit.

Elle aurait put être comme eux.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Sans se retourner, elle énonça d'une voix monotone que l'Hokage était absente pour la soirée, qu'il faudrait revenir.

La jeune fille ne se soucia plus de la personne. Etait-elle sortie ? Qu'importe.

Elle frissonna et caressa ses bras.

Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et une mini jupe, il faut dire qu'en journée, c'était la canicule.

Le bureau sombrait peu à peu dans la pénombre lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains ses épaules.

Elle sursauta et voulu regarder de qui il s'agissait mais :

Ne te retourna pas, murmura à son oreille une voix douce, chaude et suave.

Sakura ne comprenait pas trop se qui lui arrivait mais elle obéit et garda les yeux rivés sur les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Les deux mains descendirent sur ses bras et remontèrent, les caressant lentement, la réchauffant tout en lui donnant la chaire de poule.

Puis elles se coulèrent avec la même lenteur dans son dos qu'elles massèrent doucement, avant de serpenter vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Les mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements de la kunoïchi et les remontèrent avant de caresser les seins de la jeune demoiselle.

Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi elle se laisser faire, mais cette présence, inconnu, derrière elle était si _excitante_ qu'elle en avait peur.

De petits tremblements la secouaient, preuve du plaisir qui l'habitait.

Les mains Se frayèrent un chemin vers les fesses qu'elles malaxèrent, puis les cuisses.

La culotte, en dentelle noire était tomber depuis un moment, et Sakura aurait fait de même si il n'y avait pas le mur.

Des cuisses tendres, elles remontèrent vers le sexe chaud et humide que l'une titilla quelques minutes alors que l'autre continuait son exploration du corps féminin.

La jeune fille ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisirs.

Sakura allait jouir lorsque la main se retira et se présenta à sa boucha.

Comprenant ce qu'il attendait, elle lécha, suça chacun des doigts, recouvert de son propre liquide vaginal, de cette main qui lui donnais tant de plaisir avec application.

Puis il posa ses chères mains sur ses fesses, les caressant lentement.

Mais Sakura voulait plus, bien plus, aussi frotta-t-elle son sexe humide contre l'homme derrière elle, et sentit une bosse. Elle continua son traitement, en gémissant, jusqu'à se qu'elle entende une tirette coulisser, mais se n'est pas pour autant qu'il la pénétra.

Elle sentit le gland, promesse d'un pénis de taille conséquente se frictionner contre son clitoris, puis contre ses lèvres, augmentant son anticipation.

Ensuite il frotta son sexe contre ses cuisses humides, et ses fesses en une sorte de masturbation étrange.

Sentire se long sexe entre ses fessiers, aller et venir sans la pénétrer, émoustillait Sakura, et l'envie d'être prise ne se faisait que plus forte.

Soudain, il entra en elle, la faisant japper de surprise.

Il se retira aussi subitement qu'il était entré et elle voulut s'empaler à nouveau mais il l'en empêcha.

C'était lui qui menai la danse et elle grogna de frustration.

Il la pénétra une nouvelle fois, la surprenant à nouveau et elle jappa encor, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions : il commença de rapide aller et venu.

Savoir que n'importe qui, dehors pouvait la voir, elle, mais pas lui car la pénombre le cachait, l'excitait plus encor et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle atteigne la jouissance, enfin.

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son être, son esprit était embrumé par les volutes du plaisir, cependant lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle constata qu'il était toujours en elle. Toujours aussi dure.

Il recommençait à aller et venir, plus lentement et le plaisir de la luxure revint par vague.

Brusquement, il se retira et s'enfonça dans son anus.

La douleur la fit se redresser et se coller à la vitre, se retirant de cet objet trop gros et grand qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à accueillire.

Il du faire un pas en avant et la caresser pour la détendre afin de la pénétrer une nouvelle fois.

Sakura serra les dents sous la douleur mais le plaisir revint d'autant plus qu'il titillait à nouveau son sexe.

C'est dans une sorte de double pénétration que la jeune fille atteignit une nouvelle fois l'orgasme.

Elle le sentit se retirer d'elle, puis un liquide chaud couler sur ses fesses.

Et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle entendit la porte du bureau se refermer.

A suivre…

* * *

Sakura : je rêve ! tu me fais passer pour une p qui se fait sauter par le premier mec venus ! 

BD : Oui mais vois le bon coté des choses, c'est un dieu du sexe !

Sakura : rien à battre ! C'es nul en plus on sais même pas qui c'est !

BD : c'est un peu le but, le chemin de l'histoire, découvrir qui c'est.

Kiba (regard lubrique): si sa s'trouve s'étai moi, pour sa, faudrait qu'on essaye, hein Sakura ?

Salura : si sa s'trouve s'était pas toi, alors dégage. Dégage ! DEGAGE ! Au secoure !

(part en courant poursuivit par Kiba)

Ino : je préfère les barbies.

BD : hum. Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire hétéro, pardonnez-moi, si vous trouvez ça naze.

Lassez-moi des rewiew pour que je corrige, svp, merci.

A+

BD.


	2. Chapter 1

Une rewiew(euse je suppose) m'a fais la remarque que ce site interdisait les lemons, mais étant donner que cette règles n'est suivit par personne, et que, quand je commence quelque chose, je termine, je finirait la publication de cette fic ici.

Cependant, comme vous le voyez, j'ai rajouté un avertissement dans le résumé, donc, je le re-redis : si vous êtes mineur (je trouve ça débile mais bon) je vous prierais de faire demi-tour.

* * *

**+18 ; interdit moins de 18 ans ; pour adulte ; majeur :entrez, mineur: sortez**

* * *

Merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sakura était dans sa chambre à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Enfin pas trop sous peine de mouiller sa culotte.

Elle avait filer ventre à terre après s'être rhabiller et maintenant elle se demandait qui , diantre qui avait oser ?

Oser l'emmener au ciel !

-Mais j'y pense.

Cherchant la jupe qu'elle avait mise aujourd'hui, elle y observa des tâches blanches, l'individu avait éjaculer sur ses fesses, donc en se revêtant elle avait mis du sperme sur son habille.

-J'ai donc son ADN.

Et faire une séquençage puis une comparaison d'ADN pour une medic-nin de trois ans, se n'est pas bien compliquer.

Encor faut-il de quoi le comparer.

Il lui fallait don l'ADN de tout les chinobis, en premier (elle élargira au reste de la population en cas d'échec) qui composes les rangs de Konoha.

Il y a :

« Sasuke (mais il est pas là, dommage)

« Naruto(idem)

« Neji (je doute mais on envisage toute les possibilité)

« Kiba

«Shino (cf Neji, ou il cache bien son jeu)

« Shikamaru

« Choji

« Lee( cf Neji)

Puis aussi:

« Iruka-sensei(mais ça m'étonnerais ou il cache mega bien son jeu)

« Kakachi-sensei ( j'aurai manqué de voir son visage ?)

« Gaï(j'espère pas)

Je dois en avoir oublier mais on verra plus tard.

Voilà ce qu'écrivit notre cher fleur de cerisier dans son journal intime.

Ensuite elle alla jusqu'au labos, à la tour de l'Hokage, pour effectuer le prélèvement et le séquençage.

Elle n'avait plus qu'a comparer.

En sortant elle passa devant les ninja de garde et eu une idée.

-Dite, pouvez-vous me dire qui est venus depuis que Hokage-sama est partit ?

-Personne, Sakura-chan.

-Ha… Heu…Merci.

Voilà qui confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un ninja.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, Sakura, sa liste en main, alla voir sa grande ami Ino pour lui demander conseil.

-Ino-Chéris ?

-Ha Sakura-bébé, quel plaisir de te voir.

Ne vous méprenez pas, lecteur, il n'y à rien caché derrière ses surnom dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Ino et Sakura sont amie, point barre.

-Ino-chan, mon cœur, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange, tu est toute retourner.

-Il m'est arriver un truc, eeeennn j'te raconte pas !

-Heeennnn j'aurais bien aimmer qu'tu m'raconte !

-Mais si j'te raconte ! Hier, j'était dans le bureau de l'Hokage, seul. Et la il m'est arriver un truc, eeeennn j'te raconte pas !

-Heeeennnn j'aurais bien aimer qu'tu 'raconte !

-Mais si j'te raconte ! Y'a un gars qui est rentré ! Et là…Eeennnn j'te raconte pas !

-Heeennnn j'aurai bien aimer qu'tu m'raconte !

-Nan mais la j'te raconte pas.

-Ha…. Donc heu hier tu a… dans le bureau de l'Hokage. J'me disait bien que j'avais vus quelqu'un contre la fenêtre.

-La honte…

-Et heu… S'était qui ?

-De là viens le problème. J'en sais rien.

-Pardon ?

-Il est entré, moi je lui tournait le dos et il ma dit de ne pas le regarder.

-Et tu l'a pas regardé ?

-Nan s'était tellement… Comment dire… Wooa. Se mec, qui que se soit, s'est un dieu du sexe.

-Tant que ça ?

-Ouais.

-Bon fais voire ta liste. ……. Tu peux oublier Iruka et Kakashi..

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils sortent ensemble et d'après se que j'ai entendus dire c'est menotte et fouet, donc je doute que l'un ou l'autre aller voir ailleurs.

-Menotte et…. SM ?

Sakura se retint de vomir en imaginant Iruka-sensei enchaîner, suppliant un Kakashi-sensei tout de cuir vêtu de le frapper avec une grande cravache.

-Et se serait Iruka qui domine, murmura Ino en relisant la liste, sachant pertinemment se qui était née dans l'imagination féconde de son amie.

-Je vais vomir.

-Bon, Shika et Choji, je n'ai qu'a leur demander une mèche de cheveux…Lee t'en fait de même il est toujours accros à toi.

-Et il le sera plus encor.

-La fin justifie les moyens. Mais il tiens à sa coupe de cheveux

-Ha.

-Mais il t'aime, donc faut voir. Kiba…

-Je ne vois que la possession.

-Ouais. Mais pas sur tous, je me fais engueuler à chaque fois que j'utilise ma technique à mauvaise escient.

-Shino…

-Lui et Kiba sont inséparable en se moment, je ferais en sorte que Kiba lui arrache des cheveux.

-Ouais. Puis j'analyserais ses échantillons là déjà.

-Je te les amènes.

-Merci. Au fait, comment tu sais pour Iruka et Kakachi (elle ne pouvait plus mettre le sensei)

-Je suis la fille du fleuriste, ne l'oublis pas.

-Ok, on se retrouve dans une heure alors. N'oublis pas, il faut la racine !

-Ouais, ouais…

A suivre…

* * *

Iruka: SM? Nan mais sa va pas!

BD: C'est qui...

Iruka: Mais j'en ai rien à battre que se sois moi qui dirige! Enlève moi ça tout de suite!

Gaara (qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, lui) : en tout cas, il à le caractère.

Orochimaru (mais c'es la foire!) : ca c'est sur.

BD: NAN! NAN! ET NAN! Il n'y aura pas de catastrophe mondiale à konoha que toi seul peut empêcher Iruka!

Iruka (par en boudant): Après ce que tu à fais...

Sakura: On sais toujours pas qui c'est...

Kiba(regard lubrique): Donc sa peut toujours être moi.

Orochimaru: ou moi.

Gaara: j'éspère pas moi.

Sakura (repart en courant poursuivit par Kiba et Orochimaru) JE vais te tuer BD!

BD: tout par en couille! Lecteur, vous qui n'avez pas fuis à cause de cette note à la con que j'ai du mettre, aidez moi! Pitié!

A+

BD.


	3. Chapter 2

Choses promises, choses dues, Voici donc la suite, 

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

+18; interdit au moins de 18 ans ; Pour adulte; Majeur : entrez , Mineur : sortez**

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Lee s'entraînait, ça, rien d'étonnant.

Ce qui était étonnant (pour ce qui ne le connaisse pas), s'était la façon dont il s'entraînait.

A savoir faire des pompes, avec sa jambe gauche coincée derrière sa tête.

C'est dans cette position très étrange que Sakura le trouva.

-….Quatre cent vingt-quatre, quatre cent vingt-cinq, quatre cent vingt-six…

-Lee ? Je peut te parler ?

-Tu peut attendre qu'il finisse, intervint Gai. S'il n'en fait pas cinq cent, il devra faire deux mille fois le tour de la Tour de l'Hokage à cloche pied.

-Deux mille… ! oO ! D'accord.

Soixante-quatre pompe plus tard, les cris de Lee, fier de son exploit, réveillèrent Sakura qui s'était endormit sous un arbre.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Lee se tenait devant, un sourire ultra bright coincé sur le visage.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Ouais…Heu… D'abord félicitations pour ton exploit (noies le poisson, Sakura, noies le poisson, se disait-elle)

-Ho, heu merci.

-Ensuite, je voudrait te demander un service.

Faites qu'il tienne pas trop à sa coupe de cheveux ! Pitié !

-Lequel ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander ? Je suis près à tout pour toi, ma jeunesse…

-Une mèche de cheveux, avec la racine, coupa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Une mèche de… répéta-t-il en portant une ma à son crâne. Mais… Sakura-chan… Ma coupe c'est… c'est…

-Ta personnalité, je sais. S'il te plais. (regard suppliant made in bisounours) pour moi ?

-Mais… Mais… Je… Mais…

-S'iiilll tttteeee pppllllaaaaiiiissss !

-Sakura-chan… Bon d'accord.

A peine avait-il dit cela, qu'elle avait un kunaï dans la main.

-Le mieux se serait d'avoir la racine, mais je ferait sans.

-Sers-toi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et coupa suffisamment de cheveux pour faire dix analyse.

-Ca se voix presque pas, j'ai coupé derrière et en dessous, dit-elle en rangeant l'arme, et la mèche dans un petit sac en papier sur lequel était écris les initiales du jeune ninja.

-Pourquoi tu veux mes cheveux ?

-Pour rien. Ho t'a vue l'heure, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre, je suis en retard. Merci !

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue du garçon et partit en courant.

ooOOoo

-Ca fait dit minute que je t'attends. soupira Ino lorsque Sakura vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Désolée, fallait que je convainque Lee.

-Tiens.

Ino brandit sous le nez de la medic-nin deux petits sacs en papier, avec écris sur l'un S.N et l'autre C.A

-Choji et Shika ?

-Hum, hum. Mais Shika se doute de quelque chose.

-Mouais, forcément. On y va ?

Elles se mirent en route vers la zone ou Kiba et Shino s'entraînaient.

En chemin, Sakura, qui avait la tête dans les étoiles, se heurta à quelqu'un.

-Hey ! Pouvez pas faire gaffe ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui fait pas gaffe.

-Naruto ?

-Et ouais, girl, c'est moi !

Il la serra dans ces bras, mais elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte, trop abasourdit.

-Salut Ino.

-'llo !

Le blond n'avait pas vraiment changé, si se n'était en taille et en muscle.

-Depuis quand t'es là ? Pourquoi je le savais pas ? demanda la medic-nin d'une voix blanche.

-Depuis hier soir et j'allais te prévenir, mais la route, sa crève… Faut que je vous laisse, je doit aller voir Tsunade. Mais on se retrouve plus tard, ok ?

-Pas de problème.

-A plus !

Elles se remirent en route, toujours aussi silencieuse puis Ino saisit le bras de Sakura et lui dit :

-Depuis hier soir.

-Quoi ?

-Il est revenu depuis hier soir. Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, hier soir ?

-Tu crois que… Tu crois que…

-Il est à rajouter sur la liste.

Une fois de plus elles se mirent en route et enfin, elle arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement.

-Y'a personne, constata Ino.

-T'es sur que c'est ici qu'ils sont ?

-J'en suis à cent pour cent sur… Hey, t'entend ?

-Nan.

Ino fit signe à Sakura de se taire puis cette dernière l'entendit, comme un gémissement.

Aussi silencieuse que des ninja pouvait l'être, elle s'approchèrent de l'origine du bruit (dans un sous-bois proche), et peu de temps après, on peut entendre le son de deux mâchoires qui se fracassaient au sol.

S'était bien un gémissement qu'elles avaient entendu, celui de Kiba, qui soumit sous Shino, se laisser entièrement aller aux multiples baisers que son amant déposait sur son corps.

Les deux garçons portaient encore leur pantalons, mais à voir l'avancement des choses, se ne serait pas pour longtemps.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait entendu les maxillaires inférieurs tomber, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se savait observé.

-Ho, Shino…

Les baisers dudit ninja, qui jusqu'à présent s'était limité au visage et au tors, commençait à s'aventurer dans une région bien plus au sud du corps de son amant, et, sous le regard figée d'Ino et Sakura, Shino ouvrit le dernier vêtement de l'Inuzuka pour prendre en bouche le sexe durcit par l'excitation qui s'y trouvait.

Les gémissements de Kiba se firent alors plus intense et se fut ce qui réveilla les deux jeunes filles qui prirent conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elles s'en allèrent rapidement (après avoir ramassée leurs mâchoires) et ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'elles en parlèrent.

-Je… Je crois que Kiba et Shino sont innocenté. Murmura Sakura.

-Ouais… Heu… ils ont un bon alibi.

-Je pense que… Qu'on devrait voir Neji, maintenant.

Mais Ino ne semblait pas l'écouter puisqu'elle s'écria :

-Hey ! Et il me l'a pas dit !

-Ino ? On devrait peut-être…

La fleuriste s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Ino ?

-Je vais le trucider ! Ca explique tout, n'empêche !

-Tout ? Comme quoi ?

-Comme toutes ces questions sur la signification des fleurs, les jours de fêtes… Et pourquoi ils sont si souvent ensemble ! Il va mourir ! On me cache rien, à moi !

Elle avait déjà fait demi-tour, et Sakura du piqué un sprint pour la rattraper.

-Ino, Ino-chéri, je pense que tu parles de Kiba, nan parce que je vois mal Shino dans un magasin de fleur, mais je t'en pris, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est jeune, timide…

Malgré toute les arguments que put sortir Sakura, elle ne put empêcher Ino d'arriver jusqu'à la zone d'entraînement ou elle appela/hurla (c'est plus juste) :

A suivre…

* * *

BD : Mouaaa ha ha ha ha ! Vous voudriez savoir, hein ? Bah il fau…

Lee : arrête ton tripe 'maître du monde' et explique ma soudaine passion pour mes cheveux ! C'est du n'importe cou !

Ino : il a pas tort, et j'ai moi-même une petite réflexion à te faire.

BD : Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous plaindre ? Je me fais c… à écrire une fic sur vous et vous…. (Déglutie difficilement et s'évanouis)

Ino (penchée sur elle) : Bah, BD, qu'est-ce que t'a ?

Lee (penché sur elle): Ca va pas qu'est-ce qui a ?

BD (montre dans le dos de Lee et Ino et dit faiblement) : je vais mourir.

Ino (se retourne) Bah quoi ? C'est juste Kiba et Shino qui viennent armé jusqu'au dent…

Lee (regarde à son tour) C'est vrai qu'il on pas l'air content, mais bon…

Ino : Faut dire aussi, c'est pas malin, ça, de caser Kiba-le troisième-plus-grand-pervers-de-Konoha avec Shino le troisième-mec-le-plus-froid-que-même-un-glaçon-à-coté-c'est-chaud-de-Konoha.

BD : J'avais pas le…

Kiba : TU VA MOURIR !

BD : Je l'avais dis.

Shino : Tu a cinq pour t'expliquer et cinq second pour tout changer.

BD : il me reste donc dix second de vie.

Shino : Sept secondes.

BD : Je fais se que je veux ! (avec mes cheveux ! )

Kiba : C'est même pas moi qui domine !

Shino : c'est normal.

Kiba (se tourne vers shino) : Comment ça, c'est 'normal' ? Je suis chef de mon clan ! Par conséquent je domine !

Shino (explique calmement) : Ce n'est pas ça. Tout est une question de volonté, et BD à clairement vue que j'ai plus de volonté que toi.

Kiba : De volonté ? Je vais t'en donnés de la volonté ! Te la faire avalé même ! Avec chacun des essaims qui te compose !

BD : Ouais, battez-vous, que je puisse vivre !

(Kiba saute sur Shino)

Orochimaru (qui se tape l'incruste une fois encore) : On sais toujours pas qui s'est.

Sakura : pas toi, vieux serpent visqueux.

Orochimaru : tu me fais de la peine, là. Il faut que je me venge.

BD : Bref, pour le moment je suis en vie, donc e puis dire que le mystère reste entier (fait un pas en arrière pour laisser passer Sakura poursuivit par Orochimaru) Je vous retrouve demain, peut-être aurons-nous la clé de l'énigme. Je souhaite juste avoir de vaux nouvelle en attendant.

A+

BD.


	4. Chapter 3

Pardon, mon pc à buguer, du cou se weekend, je n'ai pas put publier.

mais voici la suite, donc

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 3

-SHINO BIENVENU (c'est un prénom qui existe pour de vrai) ABURAME !

Hein ? Shino ? Shino qui demande… Shino dans une boutique de fleur ?

Sakura en aurait pleurer de rire, si la situation n'était pas critique (rappel Inozila stade quatre 'au cinq, c'est la fin du monde, ce qui laisse peu de marche de manœuvre')

-J'ai pas mal de préjuger faux, se dit-elle alors que Kiba et Shino sortait du sous-bois, habiller a la va-vite, rouge de transpiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On s'en…

Commença Kiba, vite couper par Ino, qui s'approcha de l'Aburame, et lui tira l'oreille.

Il essaya de se dégager mais elle tenait bon, et hélas, sa 'séance sportive' l'avait trop fatiguer pour qu'il appel ces insectes.

-Alors comme ça, on me dit rien ?

-Mais lâche-le !

-Toi, t'es dans le même bateau ! Alors la ramène pas, ou crois moi, ton ouïs sera _visiblement_ supérieur à celle du commun des mortels.

Kiba déglutit, et préféra reculer d'un pas.

-Je disait donc : comme ça on ne me dit rien ?

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?

-Ne me ment pas ! Sieur glaçon débarque dans mon magasin, et en plus il pose des questions sur les sentiment, ça m'étonne et me met la puce à l'oreille. Et tu ne me dise rien de l'avancement des choses !

-Ino… de quoi tu parle ?

-NE ME MENT PAS ! ON VOUS A VUS !

A cette phrase, Shino cessa de se débattre (un cour instant) et Kiba devint blanc comme un linge.

-On t'a bien vu, à moitié nu sur Inuzuka, et tu ose encore me mentir !

Elle tira d'un cou sec sur la pauvre oreille, et Shino du se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier.

-C'était un accident, murmura Sakura à Kiba.

(Regard noir de la part d'Ino qui signifis très clairement ; continus ainsi et tu mourra.)

Ils déglutirent tout deux difficilement, et plaignirent mentalement le pauvre Shino prit dans les griffe de cette chère Ino.

-Ino… Lâche-moi.

-Pourquoi tu m'a rien dis ?

-Parce que… Parce que ça te regarde pas.

TTTTRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr Game Over. Recommencez.

-Comment ça 'ça me regarde pas' ? Je suis la fille du fleuriste, tout me regarde ! De la moindre petite vieille qui c'est cassé la hanche à Sakura qui c'est fais sauté par elle ne sais qui, tout me regarde ! Je dois tout savoir !

Se fut au tour de Sakura de blanchir.

Kiba se tourna vers elle, et dit tout bas (pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la bête)

-Alors comme ça… Tu t'es fais… Et tu sais même pas par qui.

-C'est bon, sa va hein ! Moi je m'envoies pas en l'air dans le feuillage !

-T'a tort c'est génial ! Et… s'était bien, ou tu te souviens plus de rien ?

-Magnifique… Je cherche à savoir qui s'est. Par comparaison ADN.

Maintenant qu'il savait, autant tout lui dire, il pourrait peut-être l'aider.

-PUTAIN ! INO !

Ce cris leur rappela la torture que subissait Shino, et la peut-être proche fin du monde.

-Ca me regarde !

-Va te faire voir ! La vie priver, tu connais ? LâchAAAAAaaaa….

Il ne put finir son mot, Ino avait une fois de plus tiré sur la pauvre oreille.

-Mais elle est rallonge ! s'étonna Kiba.

-Il ferais mieux d'admettre, on en a pour des heures sinon, et on doit aller voir Neji…

-Je crois pas que se soit Neji, ton Don Juan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il aime.

-Naaaannn !

-Si je te le dit.

-Ino va le tuer.

-Ouais.

-Et qui aime-t-il ?

Kiba murmura un nom au creux de l'oreille de Sakura.

-Naaaaannn !

-Si je te le dit.

-Neji, il aime…

-Ouais ! Mais je te l'ai pas dit, ok ?

-Pas de problème. Mais Shika…

-Mais elle l'aime. C'est ça le blême !

-Ho. Amour à sens unique. Je comprend qui soit pas drôle.

-Nan, sa c'est sa nature.

-INO ! LACHE-MOI ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! point barre !

Ha oui, c'est vrai, Ino torture Shino à quelque mètre d'eux.

-Mais elle le sais ?

-Ouais… tu sais pas le pire ?

-Quoi ?

-Son frère… Celui qu'est pas casé…

-Je vois qui.

-Ouais bah lui il aime Neji !

-Naaaannnn !

-Si je te le dit !

-Donc le frère aime Neji, qui aime la sœur qui est avec Shika.

-Ouais, mais nan.

-Quoi nan.

-Il sont pas ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Son autre frère s'oppose à cette union.

-Comment…

-C'est lui le chef de famille, et il voudrais un meilleur parti.

-Wooa, c'est compliquer ! pauvre Neji !

-Ouais, et pauvre Shika !

-INO !

Mais qui est-ce qui cri ? Ha oui c'est vrai, Shino, qui se fait martyrisé par Ino.

Ils les avaient complètement oublier ses deux là.

Enfin, Ino consentit à lâcher l'Aburame, qui se redressa en massant son oreille rougis par le mauvais traitement, toute en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! et il se retourna pour regagner le sous-bois.

-Sa va ? Demanda Kiba en le rejoignant.

-T'aurais put m'aider !

-Je voulais mais… T'a vus la furieuse que s'était ?

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai vue.

-Je peut me faire pardonner, si tu veux…

Se fut les dernières paroles qu'elles entendirent.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Je sais pas.

-Quoi ?

-Bah Kiba… Il m'a dit que Neji… Y'avait peut de chance que se soit lui.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle s'était mise en route et parcouraient pour la troisième fois de la journée les rues de la ville.

-Bah heu…

-Pourquoi ?

Stade un.

-Ino… il m'a demander de pas le dire.

La fleur de cerisier lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour.

-Pour.Quoi ?

Stade deux.

Un risque potentiellement dangereux à été détecter, prière de bien vouloir en tenir compte.

-Ino-chéri.

-Y'a pas de Ino-chéri qui tienne, je veux savoir pourquoi ! Et je veux savoir tout de suite !

Stade trois.

Alerte danger.

Veuillez évacuer le périmètre sur cinquante kilomètre.

Mais par chance, Sakura se heurta une fois encore à quelqu'un, et une fois encore, se fut Naruto.

-On se raconte ces trois dernière année devant un bol de ramen, proposa-t-il.

Les filles acquiescèrent.

A suivre…

* * *

Neji : et heu, j'aime qui au final ?

BD : attend je démêle le sac de nœud…

Kiba (mort de rire) : Shino… qui se… défend…. même pas… Elle est ou… la volonté ?

Shino : La ferme.

Ino : Mais quel caractère de m…. tu me fais ! BD viens ici que je te tus !

Bd : ha non, sinon vous serez jamais !

Neji (à coté de la plaque) j'aime qui alors ?

Gaara (tenant mon brouillon): vas-y Ino, moi je sais.

BD : Gaara ! Espèce de…. T'a fouiller dans mes affaires !

Gaara (tout sourire) Ouais ! Et j'ai trouver des truc pas très reluisant, comme un portrait de Gaï sans sa tenue.

Sakura (qui fais la blonde): Sans sa tenue ? il portait quoi alors ?

Ino : Devine… (voyant qu'elle comprend pas) En temps normal, il porte quoi, à part sa tenue ?

Neji (qui suis toujours pas) j'aime qui dis ?

Sakura : Bah rien.

Ino : Bon, bah s'il à pas sa tenue…

Tout les autre (écoeuré) : Beeeeuuuurrrrrrkkkkk !!!!!!

BD : Gaara espèce de menteur ! C'est même pas vrai !

Shino (qui, comme disent les kaï, a la haine) c'est se qu'on dis.

BD :Je te jure, je vais me venger ! Dans ma prochaine fic, se sera toi qui va t'en prendre plein la tronche ! Et l'image du pauvre petit garçon traumatisé dans son enfance, elle va volé en éclat !

Gaara : Houuu j'ai peur !

BD : inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Neji : J'aime qui ?

BD : LE PAPE !

Neji : pardon ?

BD : Va faire du coloriage et fou moi la paix ! Et vous aussi !

Ino : Sa va, hein ? On y est pour rien si t'a des fantasme pas catholique du tout !

BD : ….

Kiba : Je suis sur que sa doit être dure pour toi, savoir que tu ne sera jamais avec lui.

BD :…

Shino : Puisqu'il a fait vœu de célibat éternel.

BD :…

Gaï (arrive en courant) : Nan mais sa va pas ! (repart en courant)

BD : Bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez, cher lecteur, nan, la ferme Gaara, je vous dis à demain. D'ici, laissez moi vos avis sur cette horreur que j'ose publier.

A+

BD.


	5. Chapter 4

BD : Quelques personnes pense qu'il s'agit de Sasuke

Sakura (des étoiles dans les yeux) OUAIS ! Je t'aime BD !

BD : J'ai pas dit que s'était lui.

Sakura ( sur le point de pleurer) Mais… Mais..

BD (l'ignore totalement) : D'autre, qu'il s'agit de Naruto…

Naruto : Hey ! nan ! Pas moi !

Sakura : Oinnnnnnnnnn !

BD : Bref. Je pense avoir fais duré le suspens suffisamment longtemps donc…

Itashi : La ferme, je veux savoir qui c'est !

BD : La ferme toi !

Neji (encore à coté de la plaque, le pauvre) : Qui que j'aime ?

BD (donne une boite de feutre et des feuilles à Neji) Va faire mumuse sur l'autoroute, tu veux bien ?

Neji part en souriant.

Itashi : tu veux pas conclure, qu'on puisse lire la suite ?

BD : J'allais le faire, mais on m'a interrompus (fixe Itashi) Et je ne site pas de nom.

Ino : Bon, cause BD !

BD : Tous ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, bien que ce chapitre révèle qui est l'inconnu, la fic ne se termine pas. Et pour Neji, je ne le dirais qu'a la toute fin. Na !

Shikamaru : Et voilà, elle boude !

BD : Même pas vrai d'abor ! La preuve : 

Bonne lecture au lecteurs et lectrices !

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Dans le restaurant, Naruto fut intarissable.

Un vrai moulin à parole, se qui énerva légèrement les filles.

Puis, alors qu'il mangeait son neuvième bol de ramen, tout en racontant une histoire sur un ermite au grenouille dont les demoiselles n'avaient pas vraiment compris ni de qui il s'agissait ni de se qu'il faisait là, Ino l'interrompit et lui demanda :

-Naruto, je pourrais avoir une mèche de cheveux ?

-oO ? Pardon ?

-Une mèche de tes cheveux, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent.

-Je répertories l'ADN de chaque ninja du village, je fais des recherche pour comprendre d'ou viens les pouvoirs héréditaires.

Faite qu'il ne sache pas que c'est formellement interdit. S'il vous plait! S'il vous plait! S'il vous plait!

-Heu…. Il ne semblais pas avoir comprit se que Sakura lui avait dit. Si tu veux, finit-il par dire.

Elle lui prit donc une mèche de cheveux.

Alors qu'elle découpait dans la tignasse blonde, le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par un éclat blanc.

Avec délicatesse, elle se saisit d'un long cheveu blanc.

Elle le mit dans une autre pochette où elle écrivit 'NU ?'

-Merci !

-Heu… Pas de quoi.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis le devoir rappela chacun et ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver bientôt.

-Sakura, appela Naruto, avant de partir.

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Je le ramènerais, t'en fais pas.

Là dessus, il lui fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître, laissant la jeune fille pantoise au milieu de la rue.

ooOOoo

Sakura décida de faire le séquençage de chacun des prélèvements quelle avait des maintenant (que vais je faire, de tout se temps, que sera ma vie, nan heu pardon, petit délire)

Bref, elle se rendit donc au laboratoire, ou d'autre travaillais en cette heure de l'après-midi et commença son travail.

Après deux heure à plancher sur les cheveux, elle eu finit le séquençage et commença la comparaison.

-Bon… C'est pas Lee (elle se sentit rassuré sur le cou)… C'est pas Shika… Ni Choji… Qu'est-ce que…

Un ADN correspondait, celui du cheveux retrouver sur Naruto, mais l'ADN dont elle était sur que s'était celui de Naruto, ne correspondait pas.

-Conclusion, c'est pas un cheveux à lui. J'en ai marre ! Marre ! MARRE ! cria-t-elle sans se soucier de la paix qui devais régner en se lieu pour garantir la justesse des recherches

-Heu… Sa va ?

-Ho heu Hokage-sama. Bonjour.

Tsunade s'assit sur un tabouret, à coté de Sakura, et lui reposa la question.

Son expérience lui avait à prit à voir les signes avant coureur des crise de nerf grave.

-Rien juste… Je cherche quelqu'un et je trouve pas.

-Un homme, murmura la princesse des limaces en regardant les recherches de la kunoïchi,… Comparaison d'ADN, obtenu à partir de… tu devrais mieux écrire je te l'ai déjà dit. A partir de… SPERME !

-Hokage-sama ! S'il vous plaît ! Pas si fort !

-Ho heu pardon. Pourquoi cherche tu cet homme ?… Ok, pas ici. Dans mon bureau.

-Nan ! Nan, pas le bureau, s'il vous plais.

-Heu… Si tu veux, allons prendre l'air alors.

oo

Une fois assise sur un banc, en face du mont Hokage, Tsunade lui demanda la raison de cette recherche.

-Heu… Disons… imaginons… Enfin voilà. J'ai une amie.

-Une amie ?

-Oui, une amie. Et heu, hier, elle aaaaaaaaaaaaaa……

Tsunade était loin d'être bête, elle avait compris que Sakura parlait d'elle, mais elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu, si cela pouvait l'aider à parler. 

-Elle a ?

-Elle a couché avec quelqu'un.

-En quoi cela nécessite-t-il une recherche ADN ?

-Le truc c'est que… heu… elle sais pas qui.

-Comment ça 'elle sais pas qui' ? répéta l'Hokage dans un froncement de sourcil

-Bah j'ai enfin elle à pas vue son visage.

-Ok… Et tu enfin elle était consentante ?

-Oui, oui ! Ce n'est pas un viol. Juste… j'était triste, seul et il est venu, il ma réchauffée, et je me suis sentit… vivante.

Sakura se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait parlé à la première personne et rougis.

Mais Tsunade ne dis rien la dessus et demanda :

-Et tu en es où dans ta recherche ?

-…J'ai trouvé un ADN qui correspond, mais je sais pas à qui il est.

- Ca t'avance pas… Comment t'a eu cet ADN ?

-Heu… Quand j'ai pris des cheveux de Naruto, j'ai vu sur sa veste un cheveux blanc, alors je l'ai pris aussi, et mis à part.

-Sur Naruto ? Un cheveu blanc ?

-Heu… oui. Hokage-sama ? Sa va ?

Une veine venait de gonfler sur la tempe de la dirigeante qui se leva d'un bon et, ignorant totalement Sakura, sauta sur le toit le plus proche.

-Elle doit savoir qui c'est, se dit la kunoïchi.

C'est pourquoi elle prit en filature l'Hokage.

ooOOoo

Tsunade avait parcouru une bonne moitié de la ville au pas de course, jusqu'à arriver aux abords des quartiers louches.

Elle allais trop vite pour Sakura, et quand la petite medic-nin arriva au sommet d'un immeuble désaffecté, situé en face d'un hôtel miteux, l'Hokage quittait une chambre par la fenêtre et rejoignait la rue en trois bond gracieux, après avoir crié une dernière insulte.

ooOOoo

Revenons à l'instant ou Tsunade entre dans la chambre, mais d'un autre point de vue

Jyraya était occupé à écrire. Son nouveau tome de 'Icha Icha Paradise' avançait à grand pas.

Tellement pris qu'il était dans son récit, il n'entendit pas la fenêtre voler en éclat, ni sa chère amie entrée.

Par contre, il l'entendit hurler, comme le reste du quartier d'ailleurs.

-HAAAAAAaaaaaaa ! Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ce que je fais ici ? Espèce de vieux pervers ! Je pourrais t'arrêter pour ce que tu a fais !

-Me frappe pas ! Me frappe pas !

Jyraya s'était courageusement recroquevillé dans son fauteuil et tentait vainement de se protéger avec ses mains.

-Elle a quinze ans ! Putain Jyraya c'est de la pédophilie !

-Me frappe pas ! Me frappe pas ! Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-De Sakura bordel ! Tu te souviens d'elle quand même ?

-La petite aux cheveux rose ? Dans ton bureau ?

-Dans mon… !

Là, le cou partit.

-Tsunade….

Supplia Jyraya en se redressant (le fauteuil avait rendu l'âme)

-ELLE A QUINZE ANS ET EN PLUS TU LA SAUTES DANS MON BUREAU ! DANS MON BUREAU ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ?

- Elle avait pas l'air d'avoir cet âge... Pis merde, elle en avait envi, j'en avais envi. J'l'ai pas forcé…

Jyraya se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol.

-Tu te rends compte de se que tu a fait ?

-J'ai fais jouir deux fois une fille qui en avait besoin. Et si j'avais eu le temps, je l'aurais fait…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le point de Tsunade s'abattit une fois encore.

-C'est la qu'il est le problème, dit l'Hokage en se retournant pour partir, c'est une fille, pas une femme. BAKA !

ooOOoo

Sakura savait désormais ou habitait son mystérieux DDS (Dieu Du Sexe) mais elle avait peur d'y aller, peur qu'il la repousse, peur d'être déçue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle rejoignit la rue, puis escalada la façade de l'hôtel pour s'engouffrer par la fenêtre.

A suivre…

* * *

Tous le monde (enfin presque, on va dire pas les protagonistes) : ... T'es tordue BD!

Jyraya : une gamine de quinze ans… Tsunade à raison, c'est de la pédophilie !

Tsunade : C'est bien de te l'entendre dire.

Jyraya : j'aurais attendu qu'elle en ait seize.

BD (se penche sur Jyraya qui est au sol) Bah sa va pas ?

Jyraya : hi hi y'a plein de Sakura qui tourne…

Sakura : Lui. C'était… Lui. De tout les mec de Konoha, fallais que ce soit… Lui.

BD :…. Heu oui. Bon, écoute je sais que se n'est pas très valorisant pour toi, mais…

Sakura : Valorisant ? Mon grand-père et plus jeune que lui !

Jyraya : Hey ! Je suis pas si vieux que ça !

Tsunade : Et il est pas si vieux que ça (rappel, elle à le même âge que lui)

Kiba : pourquoi s'était pas moi ?

BD : Parce que t'es avec Shino.

Sakura : T'aurai put faire que Sasuke revienne et qu'il me vois et que…

BD : j'aurais put, mais je t'aime pas.

Sakura (choqué): Mais… Mais… Mais….

BD : Bref, On sais qui c'est, mais l'histoire n'est pour autant finie, alors je vous…

Sakura : POURQUOI TU M'AIME PAS ? OUINNNNNNN !!!!!!

BD : Entre autre pour ça. Bref, je vous dis… Bon sang Sakura, tu veux pas renifler moins fort ? … Je disais donc : Je vois dis à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !

A+

BD


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

La chambre était peu meublé, et, à attendre les bruit venant de la salle de bain, l'occupant était sous la douche.

La kunoïchi en profita pour faire le tour des lieus.

Entre bouteilles de saké, vide ou pleine, et vêtements sales, des centaines de feuilles volantes traînaient, sur le bureau, sur le lit, sur le sol même.

Sakura se pencha et en prit une.

…_Susie (rature) observait la rue, en bas. _

_C'était tellement simple pour eux. Ces gens simples n'avaient pas à se soucier de toute les menaces qui planaient (rature, rature, rature)… _

Cette simple phrase rappelait quelque chose à Sakura, il lui sembla que s'était d'elle qu'il parlait, aussi se mit-elle à fouiller dans le tas de feuille frénétiquement jusqu'à trouver la description de la Susie en question.

… _Grande au corps svelte, la poitrine bien formée, un visage doux encadré par de long cheveux rose, et des yeux vert, Susie était belle, et elle le savait… _

De stupeur, elle lâcha les deux feuilles qu'elle tenait.

Alors… C'est pour ça que… Qu'il… L'enfoiré !

Une étrange envi de pleuré lui pris soudain la gorge, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Naruto entra.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Rien. Je fais rien.

-Sa va ?

-Oui, oui. Sa va. Et toi ?

-Sa va. Mais t'es sûre ? T'a pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-La fatigue.

C'est à ce moment la que l'individu dans la salle de bain décida de la quitté, vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'une serviette.

Si l'âge avait marquer son visage, cheveux, barbe et moustache blanche, il n'en était rien de son corps, qui restait fort et musclé. (limite on peu retiré le 'et')

Sakura en le voyant déglutit et s'éclipsa en baragouinant quelques mots que personne compris.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? se demanda Naruto.

Mais Jyraya s'était déjà mit au bureau.

-Vous pourriez au moins vous habiller !

ooOOoo

Sakura rentra chez elle, et allonger sur son lit, elle repensa à ses deux dernier jours, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino vienne la dérangé.

-Sakura-bébé !

-Quoi ?

-Ou sa va pas toi, raconte moi donc.

-Ino… j'ai pas envi que tout le village sois au courent alors, nan.

-Sakura ! Allé, soit pas vache ! Raconte moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Allé, ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

-Nan, ca te fera du bien de savoir. Nuance. C'est a toi que ça fera du bien. A toi… Aux autres… Toujours aux autres et jamais à sois !

Et là, la petite fleurs de cerisier fondit en larme en serrant désespérément son oreiller.

Ino vint alors s'asseoir sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras pour lui offrir une épaule compatissante.

-Là… Chut… Tout va bien…

-Rien qu'un test ! Un essaye pour un… bouquin ! Je ne suis que ça ! Des pages noircis !

Ino ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots que disait Sakura entre deux sanglots et après quelque deux heures de pleur non-stop, elle fini par partir, son ami s'étant endormit.

ooOOoo

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour s'étirer, sa chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais se n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence, à coté de la fenêtre.

Réflexe du à des années d'entraînement, son point se serra sur le manche du poignard, sous son oreiller.

-Qui est là ?

-Tu as pleuré, petite fleur. Pourquoi ?

La voix… Chaude, suave.

Sakura frissonna tout en la reconnaissant.

-Que faites vous là, _Jyraya-sama_ ?

Malgré l'effet qu'il lui faisait, elle restait froide et distante. Elle lui en voulait.

-Tu m'as cherché.

-Normal, non ?

Il fit un pas vers elle, et la jeune fille resserra sa poigne sur l'arme.

-Ton joué ne te servira à rien, dit-il. Si j'avait voulu te faire du mal, je l'aurai fait il y a longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sakura, qui ne lâcha pas pour autant le poignard.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de toi, de façon inattendue, alors je m'interroge.

Il était obligé d'avoir cette voix ?

Les frissons de Sakura s'étaient encore accentué et elle se dit que dans une autre vie, se mec avait dut être Dracula.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur toi.

-Vous devez pourtant en savoir bien assez, nan ? Pour pouvoir mettre en scène _Susie_ !

-Ho, je vois. Susie n'est pas toi. Elle est la fille perdue que j'ai rencontré dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas jouer sur les mots !

-Mais c'est mon métier.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, alors qu'elle-même se redressait plus encore dans son lit.

-De profiter des gens ?

-De voir en eux. Et j'ai vu en toi, hier soir. J'ai su se que tu voulais.

-Je voulais… Je voulais… Vous avez profité de moi !

-Tu a prit plus de plaisir que jamais, alors as ton tour, ne joue pas sur les mots.

-Du plaisir ?

Ils était maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre, si proche que leurs souffle se mélangeaient.

Le poignard depuis longtemps était tombé.

-Oui, du plaisir.

-Oui.

Elle avait oublié tout froideur.

Il la renversa sur le lit, toute en l'embrassant fougueusement, alors que ses mains expertes parcouraient déjà le corps frêle de la kunoïchi, la faisant trembler de désir et d'anticipation.

Tandis qu'il ouvrais (déchirait) le haut de la jeune fille pour accéder à sa poitrine ferme, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Tsunade.

_/-Putain Jyraya c'est de la pédophilie !/_

Nan, n'y pense pas.

Et il continua sa tâche, faisant se tordre et gémir de plaisir la fleure de cerisier.

Mais il faut croire que même absente, Tsunade savait faire chi… ennuyer son monde puisque Jyraya n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer.

Il se redressa et dit :

-On peut pas.

-Quoi mais…

-J'ai l'âge d'être ton grand père.

Et il disparue dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Sakura plus excitée que jamais.

La jeune fille, peut contente d'avoir été laissé ainsi, se leva, changea de vêtement (quand même) et quitta à son tour la maison.

A suivre…

* * *

Sakura : mais tu recommence ! Un kunaï que je vous pende !

BD : Vous ?

Sakura : Toi et Jyraya !

Jyraya : Hey ! J'y suis pour rien si c'est un auteur déjanté !

BD : Auteurse, s'il te plais.

Sakura : N'empêche que t'a recommencer ! Je te HAIS !!!

Neji : J'aime qui ?

Kiba : A la fin, on t'a dis.

Neji : Mais c'est trop inuste !

(part en boudant)

BD : Bon, je vous retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre…

Gaara : Moi je sais se qui va se passer ! Alors y'a…

Pop !

Gaara tombe, avec un petit trou fumant entre les yeux.

BD( tenant un silencieux) Je disait donc 'a demain' ! Laissez-moi de vaut nouvelle en attendant !

Témaris: Ho mon Dieu! Ils ont Tué Kenny! Je veux dire, Gaara!

Kankuro: Bah Shukaku, tu boude?

BD: putain, j'ai dis les mots de fin alors les réclames se sera pour le prochain chapitre!

fantome de Gaara : Tu me payera sa!

BD: Ouais, ouais... Bon, re-re cloture:

A+

BD


	7. Chapter 6

Je sais pas, je dois avoir le un gène qui code pour le drame, mais bon. Bref, cette histoire, qui avait commençer 'drôle' (enfin j'avait essayer) bah je sais pas, je me sens le besoin d'y integré un élément 'pas drôle'. Désolé.

Enfin, Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Chapitre 6

En ressortant de l'hôtel, Sakura se dit qu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais.

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas au bars juste à coté…

C'est alors que le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par une porte cachée, dans une ruelle sombre.

'Un bordel' comprit-elle en voyant trois homme entré, accompagné d'une femme peu vêtu.

S'était illégal, d'ou la discrétion de la chose.

Sakura se rappela les nombreuse histoire que lui avait raconté Naruto sur la perversité de son maître, lors de leur repas, et toute tremblante, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle toqua et un judas s'ouvrit.

On l'observa pendant une bonne minute au moins, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'on la laisse entrer.

A l'intérieur, une musique suave, une ambiance calfeutré, couleur passion, quelques femmes dansaient sur les tables, d'autres attendaient, accoudées au comptoir.

Ceux qui rentraient ici allais la plus part du temps directement dans les chambres.

Elle parcourus la salle du regard et le trouva, assis dans un coin sombre, avec deux prostituées de par et d'autre de lui.

Sakura voulu aller le voir puis se figea.

'Ma pauvre, se dit-elle, allé jusque dans un bordel, juste pour une parti de jambe en l'air'

N'empêche que de le voir avec ces filles, boire et rire, l'énervait, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Elle marcha donc vers lui, mais en chemin, un homme l'arrêta.

-Hey ma belle, c'est combien une nuit avec toi ?

-Trop cher pour toi.

Et elle retira la main de l'homme qui s'était courageusement aventuré sur sa poitrine, sans oublier de la lui brise d'une pression aidée de chakra.

Une fois devant Jyraya, elle le regarda de haut, les mains sur les hanches.

Le sanin cessa de rire et la regarda à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est qui elle, bébé ? demanda l'une des prostituée.

-Vous, dégagez. TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas prié et préférèrent filer à l'anglaise.

Sakura s'assit à coté du Jyraya, alors que celui ci ce plaignait du départ des demoiselles.

-C'est pas très polis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Tu débarques dans ma piaule, tu me chauffes, et tu te casse.

Au diable la politesse, ils avaient couché ensemble tout de même.

-Putain, mais tu va me répondre, oui ? Qu'est-ce que fou là ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ? Bonne question. Elle aurait peut-être dut réfléchir avant de venir.

-Je veux une explication.

Ouais, bien trouvé Sakura !

-Une explication ? Mais putain, je te l'ai donné l'explication ! T'a quinze ans, j'en ai trente cinq de plus !

-Ca t'a pas bloqué la première fois.

-La première… C'était une erreur, ok ? Faut l'oublier. Je risque la taule avec ces conneries !

-Alors c'était juste ça, une 'erreur', une 'connerie' ?

Sakura s'était relevé pour partir.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin si… Enfin, merde. Putain, t'es medic-nin, ca veux dire que t'es intelligente comme fille. Je te connais même pas, tu me connais même pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ouais, en fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulais ?

Sans un regard pour le sanin, elle quitta le bordel, sans savoir qu'elle était suivit.

Mais Jyraya, qui l'avait regardé partir, avait aussi vue le groupe d'homme partir juste après elle, mais il ne s'en émut pas pour autant. Elle était ninja, non ?

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui brûlait la gorge et le força à repousser les deux prostituées qui étaient revenu lorsque Sakura était partit.

Ce quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Il n'aimait pas le comportement qu'il avait eu avec Sakura, mais c'était pourtant le comportement le plus juste à adopter.

'Putain, depuis quand je suis les règles ?'

'Depuis que je veux éviter la taule'

ooOOoo

Les rues de Konoha, en cette heure avancée de la nuit, étaient totalement désertes, et Sakura, tellement perdu qu'elle était, ne sentit le jutsu qu'on lui lançait qu'au dernier moment.

Elle fut propulsé à quelque mètre du sol et se heurta à ce dernier violemment.

En se relevant, elle fit un rapide décompte.

Ils étaient trois, et à sentir les émanations de chakra, ils n'étaient pas très puissants, des ninja amateur sans doute.

Elle voulu mêler son chakra mais n'y parvint pas, elle se mit à saigné du nez alors qu'une horrible migraine lui enserrait le crâne.

'Qu'est-ce que….'

Elle réessaye encore mais se fut peine perdu, et c'est alors qu'elle compris.

Le jutsu qui l'avait frappé était un jutsu de confusion, il troublais l'ordre intérieur, d'ou la migraine.

Elle arrêta tout tentative, car elle pouvait se tué : les flux de chakra étant troublé ils pouvaient très devenir trop fort ou trop faible pour la maintenir en vie.

Un rire, sur sa droite, elle reconnu l'homme à qui elle avait brisée la main.

Ils étaient donc quatre.

Ils lui sautèrent dessus et un combat au corps à corps s'engagea.

Elle en envoya un au tapis avant d'être à son tour maîtrisée.

-Trop cher pour moi ?

Deux hommes la tenaient, alors que lui se dressait face à elle.

Avec un kunaï, il s'amusa à parcourir les traits de son visage, avant de descendre vers la poitrine.

'Il va pas… Ils vont pas…'

Alors qu'il commençait à découpé dans le tissu (sa fait deux haut bousillé en une soirée quand même) je disait donc, alors qu'il commençait à découpé dans le tissu, un kunaï vint se planté dans son avant-bras, lui faisant lâcher sa propre arme. (Zorro est arrivéééééé !!!)

Les trois hommes (y'en à un au tapis) tournèrent la tête vers le sommet d'un toit ou se tenait un ninja, avec la pleine lune dans son dos, comme dans les films d'action, donc en fait s'était qu'une ombre.

Tout ce passa alors très vite, et avant qu'ils ne puisse dire 'attention y'a quelqu'un qui va attaquer pour délivré la petite qui m'a casser la main /a casser la main de notre pot' ils avaient tout les trois prit la fuite.

-Pour une kunoïchi…

Mais avant que Jyraya ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle s'était effondrée, terrassé par une monté de chakra trop brusque.

ooOOoo

Sakura se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, se qui l'étonna et l'effraya.

Plus encore lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ne portait plus aucun vêtement, hormis sa petite culotte.

Elle se redressa et parcouru la chambre des yeux. Elle reconnu le papier peint jaune à motif brun, mais surtout l'homme qui, assit au bureau, lui tournait le dos.

Et d'un cou tout les revint en mémoire : sa visite, son départ, le bordel, puis… puis…

Oh mon dieu. Elle avait faillis se faire violée.

En temps que ninja, elle devait passé au dessus de ça, mais en tant que jeune fille, elle se sentait choquée.

Sans l'intervention de Jyraya, elle serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

'Ouais mais sans lui, tu te serais pas retrouvé dans cet situation !'

-Le jutsu qu'on t'a lancé est interdit. J'ai du te mettre un sceau jusqu'à ce que les effet disparaisse. Il se retourna vers elle, lui souri et lui demanda : bien dormit ?

-…oui. Merci.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il voulu lui caresser l'épaule, qui était découverte, mais elle sursauta.

-Pardon, dit-elle. Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans la salle de bain, il y a des vêtements à Naruto, qui devraient t'aller.

-Attends !

-Sakura…

-Je…Merci pour hier soir sans toi, je sais pas se qui… se que…

-Je vais être obligé d'en référer à Tsunade. A cause du jutsu.

-Oui.

-Tu devra témoigné, ayant été victime.

-Témoi… D'accord.

Il quitta la chambre.

A suivre…

* * *

Shikamaru : thème récurant, comme je disait.

Sakura (serrant convulsivement le manche d'une hache): Ou elle est ? Ou elle est que je la tue ?

Neji (qui n'a toujours pas compris) : Qui j'aime ?

Jyraya : Wooaa, elle me fais passer pour Zorro !

Sakura : Et pour un pervers qui après être entré dans la chambre d'une ado, va se payer deux P… !

Jyraya : Nan, je crois que ta colère te voile…

Sakura : Relisez ! Elle est ou ?

Fantôme de Gaara : Tue là ! Tue là !

Sakura : pour ça, faudrait que je la trouve !

Shikamaru (tenant une enveloppe): on vient d'avoir un télégramme. Alors … C'est de BD… 'Sachant que Sakura aurait une réaction excessive…

Sakura : Excessive ? EXCESSIVE ? J'ai faillis me faire violé !

Kiba : Ho sa va… Toi t'a juste faillis. _(cf: 'Je pleur pour toi')_

Shikamaru : Bref ! ' Et que Gaara l'encouragerais…

Fantôme de Gaara : Tu m'étonnes !

Shikamaru : vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre ? Je disais donc ' Je préfère ne pas me montrer pour l'instant. Cependant, l'histoire n'est pas finie, et le chapitre suivant viendra demain. A+ BD'

Sakura : Je vais la trouver, je vais la tuer, et je vais l'enterrer, comme ça, personne ne la retrouvera.

Itashi : Et on sera pas la fin.

Sakura : mais qu'elle fin ? Vous savez qui, vous savez ou, et vous savez comment !

Orochimaru : Mais on sais pas qui aime Neji,

Neji (pour une fois qu'il est dans la conversation): J'aime qui ?

Orochimaru : Ni si toi et L'autre vous allez finir ensemble.

Jyraya: Et j'ai un prénom!

Sakura : HA sa nan ! Il en est hors de question !

Voix étouffée de BD : Je fais ce que je veux !

SAkura : Montre toi ! Trouillarde ! Ma hache rêve de goûter ta chaire d'auteuse bidon !

Voix étouffée de BD : Même pas en rêve, espèce de malabar beuglant !

Sakura (cherche partout): Tu va voir…

Shikamaru (voix de la sagesse aujourd'hui) Fermez vos gueules ! On rêglera vos blême hors antenne ! Y'a 'Les feux de l'Amour' qui vont commencer, je vais pas les louper à cause de vos conneries !

Tout le monde (sauf BD, veux pas mourir) ….Oo… 'Les feux de l'Amour' (partent en courant)

BD (sors discrètement de sa cachette) : bon, bah, je vous dis à demain, si j'arrive à rester en vie, hein, et d'ici là, laissez moi de vos nouvelles !

A+

BD !

Fantôme de Gaara : Elle Est là !

Sakura : Rien à battre y'a Nikie qui veux rompre !

Itashi : Quelle conne…

Fantôme de Gaara: Mais c'est trop injuste!


	8. Chapter 7

BD : Prière de déposer tout objet contondant, allant du simple coupe-ongles à la tronçonneuse, en passant par tout les fusil et autre armes à projectile, à l'entrée de la salle. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Tsunade était à son bureau, plus de paperasse que jamais entassée devant elle, lorsque Jyraya entra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à l'Hokage.

-Hmmm ! C'est bon, assis toi. Je t'écoute.

-Je te prierait de ne pas m'interrompre, ne pas me frapper, ne pas me hurler dessus, ne pas….

-Jyraya.

-Bon, bon. On a le droit de prendre des précautions.

-JYRAYA !

-Ha ! Tu vois tu commence ! Tsunade se leva et menaça de le frapper, il eu le réflexe de reculer et de se protéger de ces mains. C'est bon je parle !

-Je t'écoute.

-SakuraHarunoàfaillissefairevioléeetpourarrivéàleurfin,lesagresseurontemployerunjutsu interdit. Dit-il d'une traite.

-Quoi ! s'écria Tsunade qui avait tous compris, habitué aux babillages de Jyraya depuis bel lurette) Quel jutsu ? Combien ?Qui ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est un jutsu de confusion, et Sakura a bien faillis mourir. J'ai dus sceller son chakra pour qu'il cesse de fluctuer.

-Je veux un rapport détaillé, pour dans une heure. Shinzune ! Trouve-moi Sakura, et amène la moi, s'il te plais.

La jeune femme s'inclina et disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Jyraya allais partir lorsque Tsunade lui dit :

-Je n'aime pas les liens que tu entretien avec Sakura Haruno.

ooOOoo

Sakura avait à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche chez elle que Shinzune entrait pour l'avertir du désir urgent qu'avait Tsunade de la voir.

Elle se rendit donc à la tour de l'Hokage après s'être habillée.

-C'est une nouvelle mode 'jeans et pull' en été ? demanda Tsunade en voyant la jeune fille entré dans son bureau.

Mais la tentative d'humour fit un bide totale.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Hokage-sama.

-Hum, hum. Assieds toi. Sakura, je veux que tu sache que rien en dehors de ce qui concerne le jutsu interdit, donc ses effets, ne sortira de bureau. Tu peu tout me dire.

La fleur de cerisier leva ces yeux vert vers la dirigeante et les planta dans le regard bleu de cette dernière. Elle y lus alors tant de douceur, tant de gentillesse, qu'elle se laissa allé et qu'elle raconta toute la soirée, mais arrivé au passage de la ruelle, la salive, ou le courage, commença à lui manquer.

-Bon sang ! Je suis pitoyable ! Je suis ninja et je n'arrive même pas à…

-Avant d'être ninja, tu est une jeune femme. Avec ses envies, ses désirs, ses peurs aussi. Parle moi du jutsu.

-Je ne l'ai pas sentit venir, mais quand il ma percuté, j'ai fait un vole plané. Je me suis redressé. J'ai regarder combien il y avait… (elle déglutit) Puis j'ai voulu mêler mon chakra et là, j'ai eu mal au crâne et je me suis mise à saigné du nez. J'ai réessayer et ça à fait pareil. Alors j'ai compris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après ?

-Après… Ils étaient plus fort que moi. J'ai toujours tout misé sur le chakra et là… Sans Jyraya… ils auraient… ils m'auraient…

Elle fondit en larme, honteuse de ce qu'ils auraient put lui faire, et honteuse de ne pas avoir la force d'assumé.

Tsunade lui tendit un mouchoir.

C'est à ce moment là que l'on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Jyraya entra, brandissant son rapport, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres :

-Pile à l'heure ! T'a v…

En voyant Sakura en pleur, il se tu, tendit son rapport à l'Hokage et quitta le bureau.

La jeune kunoïchi se leva et le poursuivit.

-Sakura !

Elle le rattrapa dans un couloir, vide, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la tour.

-Jyraya !

Elle renifla, essuya les dernières larmes qui restait sur ses joues et se le rejoignit alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face.

-Sakura, que veux-tu ?

-Je veux juste… je sais que je ne suis rien pour toi, rien qu'une kunoïchi perdue, mais je voulais juste te dire, enfin voilà, merci. Merci pour tout.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir déposé un tendre baisers sur la joue du ninja, puis elle se retourna et regagna le bureau de Tsunade.

Oui, il avait abusée de sa faiblesse, oui elle avait faillis se faire violée, mais dans ces bras, elle s'était sentit si vivante, qu'elle ne changerais rien.

Fin !

* * *

Et pour finir sur une petite note plus joyeuse, je vous donne comme promis les détaille de la petite histoire que Kiba et Sakura se son raconté pendant la petite séance de torture que subissait Shino !

Ps : le fin mot est à la fin, donc lisez entièrement !

**Flash Back**

Suna-Maxi ! Votre hebdomadaire pour tout savoir sur la vie palpitante de tout les Ninjas de tout le monde entier !

_Cette semaine, en plus, Suna-Maxi spécial couple Spécial ! _

_Retrouvé les couple connu, les couple nouveau, les couple Trash et les couples impossibles ! _

_Et pour sept euros cinquante au lieu de cinq, recevez le DVD bonus ! _

_Suna-Maxi : un magazine ? Nan, votre meilleurs ami ! _

-J'en ai marre, soupira Témaris en coupant la radios. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de l'appeler 'Suna-Maxi' ? C'est débile !

Elle re-soupira et retourna à son bol de café refroidissant, maudissant le matin, et chaque chose qui croisait son regard.

-Hello !

Cria Kankuro en pénétrant dans la cuisine, frais et dispos.

-'Lut.

-J'amène les croissants, dit-il en posant un sachet devant sa sœur.

-Super.

Et elle re-re-soupira, et re-retourna à son bol de café refroidissant, re-maudissant le matin, et chaque chose qui croisait son regard.

-Woua ! On cause de Gaara !

Elle consentit à lever les yeux, intrigué.

Son frère (mais était-elle de la même famille que cet ahuri ?) tenait le 'Suna-Maxi' et semblais très prit par le sommaire.

-Alors… page 23… Et ouais c'est bien Gaara… Classé dans 'couple trash'.

-Fais voir.

Il lui tendit le magazine, et elle put voir quelques photos de son petit frère, en compagnie de Naruto, le tout accompagner de texte explicatif.

-Tu m'étonne… Deux Jinchuuruki, sa choque…

-Si il vois sa, le magazine va s'arrêter.

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu. Gaara et Naruto (qui avait rompus, d'ailleurs) voulaient que leurs relation reste secrète.

-Ils ont tout gagné, murmura Téma.

-Rends moi le mag…

-Cette feuille de choux ?

-Ouais ! Donne !

Elle le lui donna à contre cœur.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu lise ça.

-Arrête c'est super intéressant !… Hey ! Kiba et Shino sorte ensemble !

-Arrête !

-Regarde (lui montre la superbe photo dans les bois deux secondes et refeuillète le magazine)

-… oO…Classé comment ?

-Trash…. Ho. Mon. Dieu.

-Quoi ?

-Nan, nan, rien.

-Donne.

-Nan, ça t'intéresse pas c'est juste heu…. Gaï et Tsunade… Classé en Nouveau… Rien d'inté…

Témaris venait d'arraché le magazine des mains de son (ahuri de) frère, déchirant ainsi le magazine en deux.

Elle avait la page ou une photo d'elle, placé comme s'il voulais rejoindre elle ne savait quoi, avec au centre Gaara, qui semblais la séparé d'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi.

On pouvait aussi voir, mais il avait été déchiré, une partie de Kankurô, du coté de Témaris.

Un montage très mal fait.

'Qu'est-ce que Kankurô viens foutre dans l'histoire ?' pensa la jeune fille.

-Donne-moi l'article.

-Témaris…

-Donne. Moi. L'ARTICLE !

Je capitule, drapeau blanc, prenez toute nos ressources, nos vivres, nos femmes et nos enfants si vous voulez, mais me faîtes pas de mal, pitié !

-Tiens.

Sur l'autre page, Shika semblait vouloir la rejoindre, et Neji la regardait elle.

'Ok…'

_Cher lectrice et lecteur, _

_Pour débuter la série 'Couples impossible' nous vous dévoilons l'histoire la plus tragique que vous puissiez entendre… _

_Elle met en jeu quatre vies, quatre cœurs… _

_Cher lectrice et lecteur, _

_Nous allons vous compter une histoire ou l'Amour ne sera peut-être pas vainqueur, ou la vie n'est pas guidé par les sentiments… _

_Voici l'Histoire (à peut près parce que notre taupe était bourrée) vrai de Nara, Sabaku et Hyuga ! _

_Il est, dans la grande, belle et riche ville de Suna, une jeune fille, sœur de son dirigeant, aussi belle et douce que l'aurore. Sa beauté et sa gentillesse son tel, qu'elle est très convoité. _

_Le mystérieux Shikamaru Nara, dont l'Amour véritablement vrai est partagé par la belle, soupir au loin pour la douce. _

_Mais hélas, bien que s'aimant d'un Amour sincère, ils ne peuvent demeurer ensemble, les crochets venimeux du Destin le leurs interdit en la personne de Sabaku no Gaara. _

_Le Kazekage et chef de famille juge que Nara n'est pas un bon partie pour ça sœur, et prévois de l'unir à un Ninja de la Foudre dés le printemps prochain. _

_Mais cher lecteur, le drame ne s'arrête pas là ! _

_Comme si cette famille portait le sceau du malheur, elle maudit chaque être qu'elle rencontre ! _

_La belle et douce Témaris est comme une sorcière qui ensorcelle les hommes, et un autre c'est pris dans ces filets. _

_Neji Hyuga, le froid, mystérieux, distant, Neji Hyuga, pas Héritier bien qu'il le mérite plus que l'autre nunuche de la lignée principale, c'est laisser volé le cœur par la kunoïchi du Sable, et désespère de la voir un jour à ces cotés. _

_Mais lui-même, cher lecteur, à volé le cœur de quelque, sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'a envoûté, et quelqu'un se meurt aujourd'hui d'amour pour lui. Ce quelqu'un, cher lecteur, n'est autre Kankurô no Sabaku, l'autre frère de la douce Témaris. _

_Famille maudite, au amour maudit, lecteur… _

_La suite au prochain numéros. _

A la plus grande surprise de Kankurô, sa sœur, après avoir lus l'article à haute voix, explosa de rire.

-A…Amoureuse…De l'autre…. Andouille…. Ha ! Ha ! HA !

-Heureux que ça te face rire.

-Pas du tout. Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux dans la seconde. On y va.

**Fin flash Back**

Et maintenant ils était là, à attendre comme des crétins, dans le hall de 'Suna-Maxi'.

La porte vitrée automatique s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et ce fut Neji et Shika qui entrèrent.

Ils allèrent demander à la secrétaire si il pouvait voir le directeur immédiatement.

Cette dernière leva les yeux de sa manucure deux seconde pour leur répondre qu'il était en réunion, qu'il fallait attendre.

Les deux garçons vinrent donc s'asseoir au cotés de Témaris et Kankurô.

Après dix minutes de silence pesant, Kankurô osa enfin demander au nouveau arrivant comment ils allaient.

Trois 'la ferme' lui répondit.

-Vous êtes pas drôle, bouda-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Les haut parleurs mal caché derrière la plante verte en plastique biodégradable lancèrent les dernière note de la chanson la plus débile que Témaris n'ai jamais entendu, puis un présentateur pris la parole :

-_Vous êtes toujours sur Feu Bleu ! La radio du pays du Feu ! Vous venez d'entendre Pascale Bruel avec son tube déjà disque de platine 'Savoir Chanter'. Une page de pub et vous retrouverez la plus que connus Hélène Pion avec son nouveau single 'Je t'aime encore'. Hélène Pion qui sera en concert le 5 et le 6. Mais y'a déjà plus de place_.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous le dit ? susurra Neji, agacé par la radio.

_« -…Feu Bleu ! Feu Bleu ! Feu Bleu Suna ! La radios de toute les musiques. _

_« -Chérie, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure avec mon patron ! dit une voix féminine ! _

_-Mais, et notre dîner ? répondit une voix masculine, pseudo-déçue. _

_-Ha zut ! _

_-Je sais ! Allons chez MacQuique ! _

_-Quel bonne idée ! _

_-MacQuique ! Vous mangez de la merde, mais vous mangez vite ! conclue une troisième voix. »_

_« - A la FoireNouOOOUU.OOU.IIIILLLEEEE Tu trouve de tout si t'es malin ! il ya plein de bonne affaire ! A la Foire NouOOOUU.OOU.IIIILLLEEEE ! (chanta une chorale)_

_-Aujourd'hui à la FoireNouille, et jusqu'à la fin du mois, des ensembles de figurines du 'Seigneur de l'Agneau' en plastiques véritable, peinte à la main par une machine, de cinquante quatre centimètre de haut, pour quatre-vingt-quinze euros quatre-vingt-quinze._

_- A la FoireNouOOOUU.OOU.IIIILLLEEEE Tu trouve de tout si t'es malin ! il y'a plein de bonne affaire ! A la Foire NouOOOUU.OOU.IIIILLLEEEE ! (re-chant de la chorale) »_

_« - Suna-Maxi ! Votre hebdomadaire pour tout savoir sur la vie palpitante de tout les Ninjas de tout le monde entier ! _

_Cette semaine, en plus, Suna-Maxi spécial couple… »_

Deux kunaïs venaient de se planter dans les haut parleur. La troisième pub était la pub de trop.

-Je. Vais. Commettre. Un. MEURTRE !

La douce et belle Témaris perdait son calme, et secrètement, derrière ces air de 'secrétaire qui s'occupe que de sa manucure' la femme derrière son comptoir espérait que les trois hommes la maîtriserait si elle venait à griller un fusible.

Malheureusement pour Barbie, ce n'est pas de Témaris que vint le danger, ni d'aucune des personnes assise comme des bouffonnes à attendre un rendez-vous qu'elles n'aurons jamais, que vint le danger, mais des deux à venir.

La porte automatique vola en éclat, brisé par des milliers de grains de sable qui revinrent docilement à leurs maître, maître qui, suivit de Naruto, prit la direction des ascenseurs, sans se faire annoncer.

Les quatre ninja, en voyant cela, et devinant la raison de la venue du Kazekage et de son ex, le suivirent, alors que la secrétaire s'époumonait à dire que s'était interdit.

Dans l'ascenseur, nul mot ne fut dit les quarante premier étages, puis au quarante et unième…

-Laissez-moi les tuer, dit calmement Gaara (calme avant la tempête, lorsqu'on le connaît).

-Laisse-les s'expliquer avant, proposa sa sœur.

-Nan, je veux qu'il meurt, s'emporta Naruto.

-Résoudre cela par le meurtre n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous qui êtes déjà mal vus en temps que Jinchuuruki, vous le serez encore moins après.

Les mots de Shikamaru les fit réfléchir et arriver devant le bureau, au cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième étage, Gaara se contenta de faire sauter la porte.

Dans le luxueux bureau, que je n'ai pas envi de décrire donc imaginez-le comme vous voudrez, se trouvez le directeur, bien sur mais aussi, et cela les surpris tous, Kiba.

-Enfoirer ! cria Shikamaru

-Je vais te crever ! Souligna Gaara

-Salaud ! S'indigna Témaris

-… Fit simplement Neji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Demanda Naruto (un peu lent)

-… Tu vois Naruto, dit Gaara en se tournant vers lui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai quitter. T'es lent.

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais quel con, soupira Neji en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

-On est chez 'Suna-Maxi' qui par on ne sais comment, à publier des ragots débile sur nous, expliqua Témaris, et qui c'est qu'on trouve chez 'Suna-Maxi' ?

-Heu…

-Mais merde ! C'est moi la taupe ! C'est moi qui leur est apporter les photo, les ragots ! T'es con ou quoi ! S'énerva Kiba, pour qui l'attente du châtiment était horrible.

-Bon, on laisse tomber, soupira Gaara, je suis venu vous tuer.

-Allons, quelque petite histoire…, commença le directeur.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, quatre regard lourd étaient posé sur lui.

-Bon, j'admet être aller loin, mais pas juqsu'a…. Si ?

-Moi amoureux de 'La belle et douce Témaris' ? Je suis un Hyuga. J'ai pas le temps de tomber amoureux d'un garçon manquer !

-J'avoue avoir romancer un peu, mais vous devez sûrement être amoureux. L'amour est universel !

-Comme la connerie !

-Quoi t'aime pas Témaris ! s'étonna Kiba.

-Nan, j'aime pas…

-Mais alors, si c'est pas elle la fille dans les lettres, c'est qui ?

-Lettre ? Quel lettre ? demanda, intéresser le directeur. Je pourrait en publi…

-Même pas en rêve ! Et toi, tu sera jamais qui c'est !

-Bon, je peut les tuer ? demanda Gaara.

-Nan.

-Pff ! pas drôle.

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Ouais, c'est qui ? reprit Témaris (nan, parce que Hyuga qui aime, c'est super intéressant)

-Et toi Kankurô, t'aime, ou pas Neji.

-… Nan.

-Nan, nan ou Nan oui ?

-Merde ok !

Témaris et Kiba échangèrent un regard, ils étaient tout deux passer en mode 'recherche de ragot à colporté'.

Pendant se temps là, Gaara draguait Shika, alors que Naruto essayait toujours de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, et le directeur, assis à son bureau, prenait note de tout (pour la prochaine édition)

-Alors comme ça… Tu maîtrise les ombres.

-hum… Mais je sais pas encore tout sur ma technique héréditaire.

-Et… T'a d'autre… Technique ?

-Toujours lier à l'ombre… A la nuit… Faudrait que je te montre pour que tu comprennes…

Sourire charmeur.

Témaris fit s'asseoir son frère, puis Neji. Manquait plus que la lampe braquée dans les yeux est on se serait crus à un interrogatoire.

-Qui ?

-Personne.

-Qui ?

-Pers…

-Qui ?

-Merde !

-Quoi ?

Pendant se temps la, à moins d'un pas, Kiba cuisinait Neji.

-Allez dit.

-Nan.

-Allez, sois sympa.

-Nan.

-Allez !

-Nan.

-Je suis ton pote, Nan ?

-Nan.

-Quoi ?

se regardant dans les yeux, ils décidèrent d'échanger, et Neji ce fit donc (plus violemment) interroger par Témaris, et Kankurô par Kiba.

-Alors… Tu aime qui ?

-…

-Quand tu me l'aura dit, t'aura la paix.

-…

-Allez dit.

-J'aime…

-Oui ?

-…Karasu, connard !

-Ha, ha. Très drôle.

Quand à Témaris, elle n'obtenait guère plus de résultat.

Ce n'est que quelque heures plus tard, alors que Gaara et Shikamaru s'étaient éclipsé depuis un moment déjà, que Naruto avait crier 'Eurêka' depuis belle lurette, qu'ils obtinrent quain de cause.

Sont têtu nos colporteur.

Neji et Kankurô étaient parti le plus vite possible.

-Alors, demanda Témaris à Kiba. Qui est-ce qu'il aime ?

-Tu me croira jamais… Je me suis complètement planter en croyant que s'était toi… Il aime Hinata.

-Hinata, la cousine de Neji ?

-Ouais ! et Neji, qui aime-t-il ?

-Devine…

-Nan dit, j'ai plus la tête au devinette.

-Ouais… (attention, roulement de tambour) il aime (trrtrtrtrrtrtrttrrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrttrtrrtrtrt) Kankurô !

-Kank… Mon frère !

-Quoi, t'en connais un autre ?

-Mais je croyait qu'il aimais une fille.

-Moi aussi, dans les lettres, qu'il n'a jamais oser envoyer, ça faisait plus penser qu'il s'adressait à une fille, et comme s'était à Suna…

-T'a fais le rapprochement. Punaise. Un de ces triangle amoureux ! Kankurô aime Hinata…

-Hinata qui aime Neji…

-Aïe ! Et Neji qui aime Kankurô.

-Sa promet !

-Son ou Gaara et Shika ?

-Ils son partit ensemble, leur répondit le directeur, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur raisonnement.

Ensemble ?

Kiba et Témaris échangèrent un regard, puis quittèrent le bureau au pas de cours !

Fin !

* * *

BD : Fin finale ! Enfin ! terminé ! Finish ! Terminus ! The end !

Sakura : Je vais donc pouvoir te tuer !

Fantôme de Gaara : De un, tu me tue, de deux, tu me fais draguer Nara ! Je vais te tuer !

Neji : J'aime qui ?

BD : Kankurô.

Neji : Mais c'est pas vrai. Je l'aime pas.

Kankurô : C'est juste une histoire (lui donne un foulard) Va donc jouer à Colin Milliard au bord d'une falaise, hein?

Neji, prend le foulard : ouais ! (se casse)

Naruto : Tu me fais passer pour un imbécile !

BD :… Heu… Oui ?

Hinata : Amoureuse de mon cousin ? Nan mais sa va pas ? On est de la même famille (vois arriver son fantôme) enfin je crois.

Fantôme de Neji : Je sais pas se qui m'est arriver. Je jouais et puis…

Kankurô : Gaara ! T'est plus seul !

Fantôme de Gaara : Ha, ha, très drôle. Sa se vois pas mais je mort de rire à l'intérieur de moi.

Naruto : t'es transparent, sa devrais ce voir.

BD : Bref, j'espère que cette fic, et cette one-shot associée vous on plus !

Je vous retrouverais bientôt, le temps de démolir Gaara, comme je l'ai promis quelque chapitre plus tôt, mais d'ici là ,laissez-moi de vos nouvelle !

A+

BD


End file.
